


Shouldn't Make Wishes

by LLN3dseestheLight



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: By now certain people should know not to make wishes, no one thought to tell Andrew and now Xander and Spike are in a popular sci-fi show universe and space vampires? Are a thing, Xander has to deal with, if he ever gets back to their reality? It won't be a good thing for Andrew.





	1. Andrew Shouldn't...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this story from TTH, with some edits and new content.  
> (It was previously titled: Andrew Shouldn't Make Wishes/Getting To Know You/Atlantis Meet Sunnydale series)

Since the fall of Sunnydale, things had been a bit crazy for the Scoobies, but they had rallied and started to clean up their messes from that, which had been the awakening of the potentials into actually Slayers? With the help of the Watchers Council. Giles had taken over as the head of the Council, and they started looking for newly awaken slayers who were scattered all over the world. Somehow (and Xander wasn’t sure how) Andrew had ended up as Giles second in command. Giles was very closed-mouthed about how _that_ came about. It wasn't that Xander didn't trust Andrew, but the guy still had trouble telling when something wasn't a comic book situation and when it was? To keep his mouth shut about it.

Buffy had ended up in Italy for a while. Long enough to start a thing up with the Immortal which was just a stupid thing to call yourself in Xander's opinion. Way to put a bull's eye on your back and have every demon and hunter after your head.

Willow was in Rio with her flavor of the week. Kennedy had bailed as soon as she could. She prefers her old life of money and semi-fame to that of dealing with the armies of darkness. Willow kept most of the magical elements and the demon population under her control there. Xander was only vaguely worried about her going power mad and turning into Darth Willow again...but only vaguely.

Oz was still in Tibet. (He didn't need to be, Xander just thought that Oz liked it there.)

Cordelia had come out of her coma and after giving Angel the inspirational speech he needs to hear from the Powers That Be before she disappeared from his life. The last that Xander knew Cordy had changed her name and moved to a small town in California called, Beacon Hills. No one had heard from Cordelia since.

Xander spent a few years in Africa looking for baby slayers, at least until he met up with that high priestess of Anubis in Egypt. The one good thing to come of it was that he got his eye back...Even if it was the wrong color, at least green looked good on him. And why did the Egyptian underworld need so many snakes? He had thought it was a bit of overkill.

Xander watched as Major John Sheppard turned and snarked at Dr. Rodney McKay on the T.V. As the group of teenagers and young adults attended the re-run of the favorite sci-fi show.

“Stargate Atlantis…is like the best show ever!” Andrew said as he stuffed some popcorn into his mouth. Many of the newly awakened slayers rolled their eyes at the young Watcher in training. They were all in sitting in one of the larger and furnished rooms, of the Scottish castle, which was their base of operations at the moment.

“Sheppard’s hot,” said Vi reaching over to steal some of Andrew's popcorn.

Andrew snorted, “Duh! But I like McKay better.”

“Really? He’s an asshole.” Faith said stealing a handful of popcorn from Andrew’s bowl.

“Yeah, but he’s smart,” Xander said from his place sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. “And as everyone knows, smart and snarky equals hot.”

Andrew sighed, sadly, “The snark though has taken on a cruel edge between them.”

Xander rolled his eyes, “Well the man did blow up a solar system.”

“Five-sixths!” Vi said throwing some of the popcorn at Xander.

“You and Spike could show them how true snark should be done,” Dawn said from a corner chair, where she was sitting in the lap of Connor Reilly, Angel had sent the teenager to them to keep him safe when the shit with Blackthorn went down. (Angel and Darla's son... Yeah, that story still didn't make any sense to Xander. He might not have ever liked Angel, but Xander hadn’t thought the guy was stupid enough to fuck that bit of crazy again. Xander was wrong; Angel _was_ that stupid.)

Connor's cheeks became redder and redder every time Dawn wiggled around on his lap.

Spike had shown up at the castle a few weeks ago, and after the crying and screaming were over and Spike recovered from the black eye, Buffy gave him. Spike told them about Blackthorn and some of his other adventures and the last time he had seen Angel. From the moment Spike and Xander saw each other they picked up snarking at each other right from where they left off the last time they had seen each other. Verbal sparring with Spike was always fun. Spike was also the only one who could match him insult for insult and make it interesting each time.

Andrew nodded, “That would be so cool! I wish they could…”

“Done,” one of the baby slayers, muttered before vanishing. A bright light filled the room as everyone yelled, “ANDREW” at him. When the light cleared, they all blinked at foul language, that shouldn’t be heard on prime time, coming from the T.V.

***

Xander slowly sat up, blinking at the bright light cleared his vision and he could see again. Xander shook his head; he could hear Spike cussing up a storm. He looked around the large airy room. The walls were an array of reds bordering on pink in some places, a window to the right was huge and had a stained glass with multiple shades of green and blue that invoked the feeling of the ocean, the floors were a gray color. It was in all a familiar setting, one he saw on one of his favorite television show to be familiar with it.

A handsome man with angler features with dark over styled hair; cold green eyes stood a few feet away holding a gun on him, wearing a black uniform with the Start Gate Atlantis symbol on the upper sleeve in gold lettering. Xander saw that he and Spike were surrounded by soldiers all wearing the Stargate Atlantis uniform.

It was either an elaborate cosplay or, Xander turned to look over his shoulder and saw the Stargate and growled out, “ _I’m going to kill Andrew_!”

***

Faith leaned over the sofa arm next to Andrew, and said with quiet awe, “From the look on Xan’s face…and Spike’s language. You'd better hope they _never_ find their way back from Atlantis.”

Andrew scoffed unconcerned but knew that if Xander ever did? Andrew was going to be a dead man... or at least wish, he was.


	2. Chapter 2

“Not only do you claim you’re from an alternate reality but also you’re from Earth? Can someone explain why this does not strike me as right?” Major John Sheppard, military commander of Atlantis, said in a disbelieving tone.

“But it makes sense,” Rodney McKay, Chief Scientist of Atlantis, defended, “and it’s not like we don’t have experience with someone from an AR or AU.”

“AU?” Elizabeth Weir, Leader of the Atlantis expedition, asked. They sat in her ready room across from their two visitors. Who claimed to be Xander Harris and Spike, two fictional characters from a T.V. show, it was impossible for them to be telling the truth no matter how much they might resemble the actors that played the characters?

Not that Elizabeth ever watched said show, but it had been popular enough that she had heard about it. The young man with overly long dark brown hair that fell over his left eye almost not entirely obscuring the black eye patch sighed, “Alternate Reality or Alternate Universe, “he explained, “We are, who we say we are and we know who you are.”

Sheppard snorted, “Yeah, so you’ve said. We’re a T.V. show too.”

“And a popular one.” Harris said, with a grin, “True it only started as a spin-off to Stargate SG-1, but it can stand on its own.”

“Which means you can tell us what’s going to happen to Atlantis,” McKay said almost bouncing in his seat.

A frown came to Harris’s face but before he could speak the bleached blond man with stunning cheekbones and sharp, dark blue eyes. That Carson Beckett, the CMO had said was a walking corpse, after running every test he could on Spike with Harris almost having to hold, that point, the growling man down, snorted,

“You know he can’t do that. With us just being here…”

“…It changes everything.” Harris continued, “As of the moment Spike and I appeared this became an AU of what the T.V. show is…”

“But…” Weir started, as Spike cut her off, smirking, “One shouldn’t know too much about one’s future.”

“I hate that movie,” McKay muttered, knowing what movie that the blond was quoting from.

Sheppard smiled at Rodney, “One word for you. De Loren.”

Harris sighed, “As much as I hate to admit this,” looking pained, as he said, “Spike’s right.”

“So, the real question is…What do we do with you?” Weir asked because she was at a loss as to what to do with them. She noticed as Sheppard and McKay exchanged a look with each other, the same boyishly eager looks on their face as they turned back to her and asked,

“Can they be on our team?”

Weir sighed, looking to Harris and Spike, seeing the same look cross their faces.

She had a couple of marines came to escorted the two visitors to temporary quarters.

Weir smiled, as Major Sheppard was now the one to almost bouncing up and down now, as he and McKay walked with her out of the room.

“Well?” Sheppard asked.

“Now John, even if they are who they say they are…”

“They could be a big help to us. Spike is a fighter with almost a hundred and twenty-something years’ experience. And Harris is…” Sheppard trailed off.

“Yes, just what would Mr. Harris bring to us?” Weir asked.

“I don’t know.” Sheppard sighed, “But I’m sure it would be helpful. He always was on the show, in a Xander-type way.”

“I preferred the Xander Harris of Fanon, myself,” McKay muttered. Sheppard rolled his eyes,

“Fannon Xander would never have existed if people couldn’t see that Cannon Xander had some of the traits himself; they were just never explored on the show.”

“John, I have to think of the safety of everyone. And I’m a bit leery of having a vampire running around Atlantis freely.” Weir told him.

“Oh, come on! Elizabeth.! What are you going to do? Keep them on lockdown. Have marines escort them everywhere?” McKay asked.

“He’s right…” Sheppard said.

“Of course, I’m right!” McKay exclaimed.

Sheppard glared at the other man, “As I was saying, he’s right. Besides we need all the help, we can get. They will be loyal to us simply for the fact they are from Earth even if it’s not quite their Earth. And once they— Harris learns that we are fighting want are space vampires? He’ll tell me more than willing to help us.”

Weir looked at the two men, “Alright see what they can bring to the table, Major. I’ll make my decision after I read your report.”

Sheppard and McKay looked at each other almost gleefully before almost running down the stairs and out of the control room. Weir sighed, “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

***

The next day, Sheppard leaned against a training dummy with his arm propped up on its shoulder, in the gym watching Spike as four marines surrounded him. Spike’s grin was feral and unnerving to the marines who didn’t quite believe Spike was William the Bloody from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. When Spike exploded into motion almost faster that Sheppard could see, kicking one marine in the knee, punching one hard in the face, elbowing one in the stomach and hitting the last in the side downing all of them.

Spike gave them a disappointed look, “It that all you’ve got? I could do this all day.” Spike sneered. Sheppard saw Harris, who was standing in a corner out of the way, roll his eyes at the remark.

“We-ll,” Sheppard said, “let’s try that again.”

One of the marines, a blond, grimaced in pain and said, “Why don’t _you_ try that again…” Then as if remembering this was his commanding officer, “Sir.”

“Right.” Sheppard said with a slight smile, “Time for something else.”

***

On the firing range, Sheppard stood next to Harris as he looked at the table with the guns in front of him. He picked up a P-90.

“This is a…”

“P-90. It’s compact,” Harris said picking one up off the table, “lightweight,” he cocked it, “sturdy too.” He squeezed the trigger and let off a burst of bullets into the target at the end of the range hitting the heart of it. “And has a lot of firepower!”

Sheppard blinked at him. Harris noticing the look said, “What? After the Soldier-possession-thing weapons and explosives became a hobby for me.”

Sheppard nodded, taking the P-90 from Harris, he put it down on the table in front of him before picking up a different gun, “So you know what this is?”

Harris picked up the same type of gun from the table, “Nine-millimeter semi-automatic…” He told Sheppard while cocking the gun and then firing off several shots into the second target at the end of the room stopping when a bored English accented voice said, “Are we done yet?”

Sheppard looked across the room next to the door where Spike had taken a step away from leaning against the wall, then back to Harris. An unreadable look crossed Harris’ face then he calmly pointed the nine-millimeter at the vampire without looking and fired it. Spike was slammed back against the wall from the force of the bullet. Everyone watched with wide eyes as Harris ejected the cartridge from the gun, laying both the gun and the cartridge on the table.

Spike looked down at the slowly seeping, bloody bullet wound in his chest, “You shot me!”

“This surprise you …how?” Harris asked, mildly.

“What were you thinking!” Sheppard asked in a cold tone, “You could have hurt someone.”

Harris nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Someone!” The Blond exclaimed, “He could have got my duster!” Spike narrowed his eyes as Sheppard leaned over to Harris and said,

“Although I can see why you _did_ shoot him.”

Spike pointed the finger at Harris accusingly, “You meant to shot me the last time too!”

A slightly embarrassed look came to Harris’s face, “No, of course, I didn’t mean to shot you…then.”

“Like I believe that!”

“I shot you in the ass last time. I think, I just proved that had I meant to shoot you last time, I would have shot you elsewhere!”

Sheppard seeing a fight about to break out between them said, “Let’s take Spike to see Carson.”

A look of horror crossed Spike’s face, “I don’t want to see him! He’ll want to do more tests on me!”

“Oh, it’s so sad to be you.” Harris deadpanned, before walking passed the vampire.

Spike followed Xander out of the room cussing and whining about being shot and not wanting to see Carson.

Sheppard still hadn’t figured them out yet, while they acted similar to their characters on the show, they were also very different. Their friendship and association was close but very…pulling on pigtails in the schoolyard-like way, one moment and the next they tried to kill each other.

_And this was my best idea…Ever!_ Sheppard thought as he followed after them.

After Beckett had dug the bullet out of Spike, Sheppard had decided a tour of Atlantis was needed; he started with the Control Room. He smirked at the sigh of their awed looks at the structure of Atlantis and the Stargate.

“This is so cool!” Harris said looking at a consul, “What does it do?” He asked McKay who was running some test on it.

McKay explained using a big words and a lot of science babble that Sheppard even now had a hard time keeping straight. Sheppard watched Harris nodded at the right times like he understood but could see the glazed look of information overload in them. Harris leaned against the darken console for a moment but jumped back when it lit up brightly.

“Did you do that?” Sheppard asked.

“Huh, I wondered about that power surge,” McKay muttered as he began pushing buttons on the consul. “Ok, touch it again.”

“Who me?” Asked Harris.

“No, the Easter Bunny! Yes, you!” McKay said, the ‘you moron’ implied. Harris just shook his head and grinned as he did as McKay asked. The console glowed brightly at Harris’s touch.

“Well, until Carson confirms it. It looks like you have the ATA gene.” McKay stated.

“ATA what?” Spike asked.

“Ancient technology activation…” Harris trailed off at Spike’s look, “What!”

“You are such a geek,” Spike smirked.

“Yes, well at least what I know will be useful. Cause I doubt that there are all that many de-urk!” Harris was cut off by Spike’s hand against his mouth.

Spike careful looked around, careful, glancing up before asking, “Do you really want tempt the Powers That Be by finishing that sentence because I think we are going to have enough trouble as it is.”

Harris shook his head, and Spike took his hand away and looked around the room, “So, the ATA gene…cool.”

***

A few hours later and another visit to Carson confirmed that Harris did have the ATA gene. Sheppard could also see how tense that news made Harris, so he thought a visit to the gym was in order. Teyla just happened to be there working out so in introduced Harris and Spike to her. Teyla suggested that she should spar with Harris, with a gleam in her eye that should have worried Sheppard. He knew Buffy the Vampire Slayer was one of the first earth t.v. Shows that Cadman had shown Teyla.

“Oh, come on Whelp! You spar with Slayers daily! Don’t tell me this alien bint is getting the better of you?” Xander rolled over on to his back and glared up at the blond vampire from his place on the floor while he ignored Sheppard, who was snickering in the corner of the gym.

“Well, she does have the advantage of knowing how to use these things…” Xander said holding up one of the fighting sticks Teyla's people used.

Spike snorted, “It’s a stick! If anyone would know how to use one, it should be you!” Xander glared at him, ignoring the oozing sexuality in his voice.

Teyla held out a hand to Xander and helped him up, saying, “It will take many years to master this weapon truly.” Xander nodded.

Spike crossed his arms over his chest and growled, “Again! And this time no holding back. She of all people can take it you know.”

Xander frowned, looking at the fighting sticks in his hands, pointing one of the Bantos at Spike, “Stop me if I go too far,” he told Spike, with a twist of his wrists spun the sticks showing more confidence than he had since he and Teyla had begun the sparring match.

From the moment their sticks clashed, Teyla knew something was different about the young man she was sparring with. She had heard that had arrived last night Xander and Spike just hours ago after she had returned from the mainland. She was surprised to find out that two fictional characters were real. Dr. McKay tried to explain the science behind me, but she didn’t understand it. They were real and here and that was all she needed to know.

Spike, they told her was a vampire. Teyla had heard that term when some of the people from Earth spoke of the Wraith. Spike, she was told drank blood and not the life force of a person by biting them on the neck rather than stealing it through his hand. Teyla barely ducked a blow from one of Xander’s sticks. She had never fought someone with such reflexes. The young man was fast, and he seemed to be thinking as he fought, watching and assessing her next move in a way only another warrior did. When Xander blocked her sticks, he surprised her by hooking his foot behind the calf and knocked her off her feet. Teyla lay on her back panting for breath as Xander spun one of the sticks in his left hand into an odd position. He brought his hand up and…

Xander blinked when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, someone pressed against his back and a voice murmured into his ear, “Enough, stop now.”

Xander looked at the fighting stick he was holding up, in the way he would a stake. He looked down at Teyla on the ground and wordlessly dropped the fighting sticks. Spike let him go but observed Xander. The boy had odd reactions to fights and spars. You could never tell what kind of mindset he was in. Sheppard pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and walked over to Teyla as he helped her up, “Well that looked fun.”

Teyla raised an eyebrow at that and Sheppard knew… just knew that the next time he sparred with her, he would spend more time on the floor than not.


End file.
